The King’s Shadow
by JayMyBoy
Summary: After the graduating Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya had accepted his friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro’s invitation to attend Senshinkan Kōkō together. How will the story be when Kuroko attends another school as a powerful and famous miracle member and not just a shadow? A lot of Ocs, but I try to make them likable. P-universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a little something that I have been thinking about for quite a bit so I wrote it! I reread it a few times so there shouldn't be any spelling errors and mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

Inside the gym of the Senshinkan Kōkō, over 20 boys stood, all freshmen. Within these boys, is a boy who came after he received a scholarship, the boy whose name was known all over the basketball circuit of Japan, Kuroko Tetsuya, or better known as, The Phantom.

Standing at the average height of 168, this boy is about as unnoticeable as one gets, and that is a ability that he uses to his advantage.

Next to him, is his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, who has decided to retake basketball and hopefully get to smack each member of the so called, "Prodigies", in the face.

A man who seems to be in his mid-twenties was standing in front of them, clearing his throat, he welcomed the boys in front of him, "Welcome to the Senshinkan basketball club, this club is the pride and joy of our school, I am Coach Itsukita, and I am looking forwards to working with you all this year."

"Hai, Coach!" The freshmen replied, eager to start the tryout.

Itsukita continued, "after last year, two of our regulars graduated and I am looking forward to seeing if any of you have the potential to take their places."

Ogiwara turned to his childhood friend, "this is so exciting! Right, Tet-Chan?" The teal haired boy next to him merely nodded.

"Without further ado, the tryouts shall now begin!"

For the tryouts, the Coach had the boys shoot from the free throw and three pointer line. The two positions that needed to be filled in are the small forward and point guard position, during the tryouts, Kuroko spotted some players with good potential, he made 4 of the five free throws, 2 of the five three pointers. Those were never his forte anyways, they're more Midorima's thing.

For the ball handling, he breezed through the cone dribbling, and easily drove past the person he was supposed to pass, all in all, Kuroko was an amazing player.

After the tryouts, Itsukita had them team up and play each other, there were four teams, Kuroko and Ogiwara teamed up with a black haired boy named Takahashi Haruto, Kuroko had thought that his talent should be enough for him to at least be a benchwarmer, and a pair of brunette twins, Satō Sora and Satō Riku.

Ogiwara played as small forward, Takahashi, being the tallest, was nominated as Center, Sora was Shooting Guard, and Riku was Power Forward, leaving Kuroko with the Point Guard position. Their first game was against a team that consisted of a American transferee, who played Center, he was around 20 inches taller than Kuroko, at 187 cm.

The game started as Takahashi and the American Center lined up at the middle, the referee blew his whistle and threw the ball up, both boys jumped but Takahashi was shorter so the enemy center tipped the ball towards the small forward of the opposing team, the small forward immediately charged forward, dribbling, and trying to find an opening to shoot as Ogiwara blocked him, he passes to the power forward, but the ball never reached as Kuroko intercepted and passed the ball to Sora, who was shocked, but managed to shoot the ball in with a flawless throw, earning their team 2 points.

The game was only for ten minutes, but Kuroko proved that his title of "The Phantom" was not misplaced as he drove through enemies and shot the ball through the center's hand, he mostly passed and intercepted, doing his job of point guard by creating plays, his teammates proved his guess right as they unconsciously started playing better and better.

Sora made shots after shots, boosting their score rapidly, Riku stormed through the defense, although he was stopped a few times, Takahashi blocked the balls and even went in for a dunk once, the hoop squeaking at his weight. Ogiwara switched alternating from offense and defense with rapid speed, showing skills that one can only display if they played basketball since childhood. With Kuroko's help, their team had won all of their games, some with close calls and some which they breezed through.

Finally, the coach yelled at them to line up, "I will be announcing the results, for those who will be granted a Jersey and a spot on the bench, Number 13, Suzuki Asahi, Number 11, Satō Riku, number 10, Satō Sora, and Number 14, Takahashi Haruto!"

The American returnee and their teammates lined up to get their measurements taken, Itsukita continued, "the two who will be filling in for the regular spots, Number 8, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Small forward, and number 7, Kuroko Tetsuya, Point guard!"

Ogiwara cheered and pumped his fist in the air as he whooped, Kuroko smiled a genuine, and happy smile.

(- A -)/

After the tryouts, the new members met their senpais, the Center, Itō Yuuta, the Power Forward, Saito Touma, and the Shooting Guard, Watanabe Ryusei.

They all have different personalities and odd perks, Saito is a cheerful and whiny Second Year, he had dirty blonde hair, he is always seen chewing gum and wouldn't go anywhere without his skateboard.

Itō is the captain, he is a serious and mature guy, but he is as sadistic as any captain is, his hair is brown and he is a third year, he really likes cooking and always brings food for the team, in other words, he is the "Mother" of the team.

Watanabe is a second year, he is a carefree baby with a addiction to spicy things, he never goes anywhere without his pocket knife, and he is a perverted flirt, always chasing after and flirting with the opposing team's manager, and their own manager.

Speaking of their manager, Saito Mio, their power forward's twin sister, also has her brother's dirty blonde hair, she always wear roller skates and aren't afraid to kick Watanabe with them when he needs to be "disciplined" she takes care of the team and is very strict towards their training.

All in all, Kuroko believes that he had chosen a good team.

 **How is it? This is just a introduction, another update should hopefully be coming soon! Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who doesn't realize this, Kuroko in this story does specialize in passing, but he is also fast and have amazing ball control, which is another reason on why he is called "The Phantom", he is just way too fast for people to chase down and see, that added to his low presence makes him deadly. He can also shoot. And he is as famous as the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai.**

After the tryouts, the Satō twins and Takahashi had dragged Suzuki and the childhood friends to celebrate them getting on the team, they went to a cafe which was owned by Takahashi's aunt.

"Aunty! Six coffee!", Takahashi yelled, Ogiwara added, "actually, I like Chocolate milk better, and Tet-Chan likes vanilla milkshake."

Takahashi nodded, "never mind! 4 coffee, 1 chocolate milk, and 1 vanilla milkshake!"

They walked to their table as Takahashi's aunt screamed at him to make up his mind properly.

As the drinks are being made, they chatted about random things, pets, favorite food, favorite basketball player, favorite NBA team, future jobs, before Takahashi brought up another subject,

"So, What school did you guys come from?" He asked.

The Satō twins grinned as they answered happily, "we came from Shizoku Middle school!"

Suzuki just stated that he came from a middle school in America, Takahashi came from Hirotobe Middle school, Ogiwara said Meiko, and everyone knew that Kuroko came from Teiko.

After the Teiko topic, the drinks came and everyone focused more on ordering food, after they almost finished, Takahashi stood up, "it doesn't matter what school we came from," he declared, "from now on, we're teammates, and teammates help each other, just like family, from now on, we're family!"

Everyone nodded and cheered as they clanked their drinks together and drank, "Yeah!" Riku exclaimed, "it doesn't matter if we're benchwarmers or starters, we're the only first years with a Jersey, we have to look out for one another, let's do that!" Everyone clapped and they downed their drinks.

(- A -)/

The first practice was particularly grueling, nothing compared to Teiko, but the freshmen were all dead by the end. Even the regulars looked ready to collapse, "man," Saito panted, "Kantoku just wants to murder us doesn't he." The others agreed completely.

The freshmen starters invited their fellow regular starters to the freshmen's daily routine to the cafe, to which they agreed to.

So there they were, nine players for Senshinkan sitting around a circular table in a small cafe, chatting happily and bonding with each other.

After the meal, they walked outside, only to realize that Kuroko wasn't following them, they quickly started turning around to make sure that he wasn't just being his invisible self,

"Ano..." the players all jumped as the heard the familiar deadpanned voice speak, "I found this," he said, holding a cardboard box, as they looked closer, a puppy suddenly popped out, causing them to scream "manly" screams.

Mio, who was inside talking to Takahashi's aunt, came out to ask what the ruckus was about, and froze as she saw the baby Alaskan Malamute,

"O. M. G. You are soooooooo cuteeeeeeee!" She squealed, taking the puppy and spinning around with it, before stopping, "wait, why do you look so familiar?"

The group looked from the puppy to their invisible player, "AH!" Ogiwara realized it first, "THE EYES!"

"That's it!" Riku yelled, "your name—."

"—is Tetsuya Nigou!" Sora continued his twin's sentence.

"Don't name him!" Suzuki yelled, "you're supposed to return him!" Itō nodded.

"B-but, Suzuki-Channnnnn," Saito whined, "look at how cute he is!" Takahashi nodded, "Yeah! How can you say no to those eyes?!" He exclaimed.

"You can't abandon him to the cruelty of this world!" Watanabe yelled, "and I never knew you were this heartless, Itō!"

Suzuki sighed, "I can, and I will!"

"Noooooooooooo!" The Satō twins yelled, Riku dramatically started to shed tears, as Sora mock glared at their friend, "look, Suzuki! You made Riku cry, as compensation, you have to agree with us and keep Nigou!"

"Oi! What the hell?" Suzuki exclaimed, "and don't name him that!"

 _Suzuki and Itō ended up agreeing and they kept the cute dog now known as Tetsuya Nigou._

(- A -)/

The boys were playing amongst each other, when they learned that Nigou likes basketball, he watched the players play and learned how to play himself. Of course, he doesn't dribble or anything, but he knocks the ball out of players' hands and blocks shots with his instincts and muscles.

 _What a smart dog_

(- A -)/

"Ogiwara-Kun," Kuroko called out to his friend, "I'm going to Kaijō to scout tomorrow, I heard that they are having a practice game, do you want to come along?"

Ogiwara smiled, "Sure!"

(- A -)/

After the long bus ride, the pair arrived at Kaijō Kōkō, the game was already in the second quarter and they were surprised to see that the guest team, Seirin Kōkō were pretty much neck in neck with Kaijō. 

"That guy, the one with red hair, he's pretty good isn't he?" Ogiwara commented, Kuroko nodded as he took note of the score, 68-72, in Kaijō's favor. 

The game ended with 100-98, Seirin's game. 

(- A -)/

As Seirin started leaving, Kuroko told Ogiwara to go ahead and find a place to eat as went to talk to his former teammate. 

When he got there, Midorima was there too, "—day's lucky item is a toy frog" he was saying, Kise sweat dropped. 

"Ah, Midorima-kun, you have came to watch this game?" Kuroko interrupted their conversation. "KUROKOCHIIIIIIIII!!" Kise squealed as he saw his former mentor. 

Kuroko nodded to him, "it was a good game today, Kise-kun."

Kagami was walking by and he saw something that he can definitely say is the most bizarre thing to this day, Kise was hugging a teal haired teen who was much smaller than him, and a green haired boy was next to them, holding a ceramic frog and bandaged fingers. 

(- A -)/

Ogiwara was walking along the park where he and Kuroko met when he heard the bouncing of a ball, there, by himself while dribbling, was the red haired boy who was in Seirin's team. To Ogiwara, and any spectator, it was obvious that he was the ace of the team, and even after the hard game, he was still practicing. 

_'Though he will probably have problems waking up tomorrow,'_ Ogiwara chuckled to himself as he thought of that, still, he admired the boy's dedication to basketball, the smile on his face tells him that the teen in front of him genuinely enjoyed basketball. 

"Hey!" He called out, just as the boy was about to shoot, causing him lose balance and miss, Ogiwara caught the ball, "What the hell?!" The boy yelled. 

Ogiwara ignored him, "I saw your game with Kaijō today, good job!"

Now Kagami is confused, "uhh, thanks?"

Ogiwara smiled, "no problem, name's Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Kagami Taiga."

Ogiwara beamed, "how about a quick one-on-one? First to five baskets."

Kagami beamed, he doesn't know who this guy is, but if he wants to play basketball, then he's all game. 

"Yeah!"

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami panted after the game, it was a close match, but he had ended up winning, 4-5, he had to forcefully dunk the ball over Ogiwara, or he would've blocked it, the brunette may not be as good as Kise, but he was still a strong opponent.

"Hah, hah," Kagami tried to catch his breath while laughing to himself, Ogiwara had left, stating that he needed to catch a bus, "I guess Japan does have some good players, first Kise, and now him, I can't wait to meet more!"

(- A -)/

"Tet-Chan!" Ogiwara yelled, it is three days since Kaijō's defeat and the brunette had news for the team's first match of the year, "we're having a practice match against Shinkyo Kōkō this weekend!"

Kuroko was packing his duffel, since practice just ended, he looked at his childhood friend with an emotionless stare, "I know that, Ogiwara-kun, I was listening during practice too, now come on, the others are waiting, and you have rice on your cheek."

Ogiwara plucked the rice off and ate it, "it must've been from my lunch!" He said cheerfully, "Ne, ne, Tet-Chan, I played against that red head from Seirin, his name is Kagami Taiga, and he's pretty good!"

Kuroko nodded, "thank you for the information Ogiwara-kun, but let's discuss this with the others together later."

(- A -)/

The practice game was going to be at Senshinkan, according to Mio's information, Shinkyo is a pretty mediocre team, but their ace is a giant from Senegal, Papa Mbaye Siki, a exchange student who reaches the height of 200 cm, 4 cm taller than Itō, the tallest in their team.

As Papa, or "Dad" as Kuroko decided to nickname him, entered, he hit his head on the doorway.

The captain of the team asked Itō, "by the way, I heard you got a member of the Generation of Miracles," Itō looked at him, "Yeah, we did, that's him over there." He said, pointing at Kuroko, who was being picked up by Papa, "ehhh?" Papa drawled, having heard what Itō said, "this kid is a player? A member of the Generation of Miracles? Are they all children?"

The captain snickered, "Yeah, maybe."

As the pair walked off, the rest of the team were trying hard not to laugh, even Suzuki, who was more mature was covering his mouth, while the rest of the freshmen were on the ground, trying to contain their chuckles.

"Honestly," Kuroko started with his deadpanned voice, "I'm getting pretty annoyed," the rest immediately straightened up, Ogiwara beamed, "then let's show them why you don't mess with kids!"

(- A -)/

The game was scheduled so that the freshmen can get experience in highschool basketball, the starting line up consisted of Ogiwara, Kuroko, the Satō twins, and Suzuki.

Suzuki stood in the middle along with Papa, even though Suzuki is tall, both teams knew that the tip-off will definitely go to Shinkyō, the referee blew the whistle and threw the ball up, the two players jumped and Suzuki, even though he knew he wouldn't succeed, stretched his arm as high as he could, but Papa's hand took the ball and smacked it to his captain, the American returnee cursed under his breath, as the enemy point guard passed the ball over to Papa, who easily shot the ball in as Riku wasn't tall enough to block him.

Sora got the ball and dribbled towards Shinkyo's basket, the enemy's small forward tried to mark him, he faked a crossover and passed the ball to Ogiwara, who drove pass the shooting guard who was marking him, and did a layup, making the score 2-2, the two teams tied.

The opposing captain, who was the point guard, dribbled the ball slowly, trying to find an opening, when Kuroko snuck up and stole the ball, slapping it towards Sora who quickly sunk a three pointer, turning the game towards their team's favor.

The game continued with Papa being so tall that no one can stop him, that did nothing to discourage the team, however, they intercepted the obvious passes to the opponent's ace, and scored many baskets.

By the end of the first quarter, Senshinkan was leading at the score 15-10.

On Senshinkan's bench, Itsukita got the team's attention, "Kuroko, I want you to start a bit more offensively, Ogiwara, your getting switched off so that Takahashi will take your place, I don't want any arguments," he added as Ogiwara opened his mouth to complain, he stopped and settled with just grumbling under his breath.

The game continued with Takahashi in, Kuroko also started scoring, mostly layups, he didn't show off any special skills yet, just polished movements.

Riku has the ball, he drove right into Shinkyo's side of the court and did a quick turnover, passing the opposing team's captain and passed the ball to Takahashi who had ran towards the basket, and dunked the ball in, earning the first basket of the second quarter.

The game continued and the difference between Shinkyō and Senshinkan started to become obvious as Suzuki and Takahashi double teamed Papa, completely shutting the Senegese player down as his team gets pummeled by the king of the West.

By half time, the score is 34-19, Senshinkan's favor.

Itsukita has decided to change Kuroko off for Ogiwara, making the line up Suzuki, Riku, Sora, Takahashi, and Ogiwara.

After the break, Shinkyō started with the ball, the point guard passed the ball to the shooting guard, who tried to shoot, but found that Suzuki was ready to block him, so he passed to his nearest teammate, the power forward, who tried to pass Riku, but had failed as he couldn't find any openings, Takahashi took the ball and passed to Ogiwara as Sora provided a screen for him.

The game ended with Senshinkan crushing Shinkyō, 87-35.

(- A -)/

The team celebrated at a random restaurant, the Coach declaring that he would cover the cost, something he said after he became drunk, and something he would regret to say as his players emptied his wallet.

 **Good? Bad? So-so? Review your answers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Up until now, the chapters are sorta like the team going through what Seirin had, but don't worry, this chapter will show the changes, of course, I knew thatthe original game against Shinkyou was an actual game, but they played against Seirin during the Inter-High so I decided to make it a practice game.**

It was 3 weeks since the practice match and the team was preparing for their first match in the Inter-High preliminaries, Kosei High School, it's players were only mediocre and the starting lineup was Suzuki, Riku, Sora, Takahashi, and a second year, whose name was Sokudo Eiji, a brilliant player who, unfortunately, has ADHD, and was happy with the benchwarmer position.

After the standard before match greeting, the two teams started and the game ended with Senshinkan completely overwhelming Kosei, 67-24.

The second match was against Shoei Kōkō and the regulars were playing, Shoei had a pretty talented point guard who would pose to be a problem.

The match started with Itō and the enemy power forward, number 7, lining up at the center, Itō managed to get the ball and tipped it towards Watanabe, who passed to Saito, the blonde dribbled the ball behind his back, something that he specializes in, before driving past his mark, number 5. He wove through the enemy's guard and ducked under the net before passing the ball to the free Watanabe, who shot the ball in with a easy three pointer.

Watanabe has called his and Saito's play the distraction method, where they would distract the enemy's attention and pass to each other when the attention was drawn.

Moving on, Shoei's captain, the point guard, got the ball and tried to pass to number 7, only for Kuroko to intercept and change the pass course to Ogiwara, who eagerly dunked the ball in, earning two points, the score becoming 5-0, Senshinkan's leads.

Shoei finally scored a basket when their point guard passed to their shooting guard, number 8, who shot it in, the score by then, was 7-3, to Senshinkan.

Once, number five missed a shot and Itō grabbed the rebound, throwing it towards Ogiwara, who received and yelled, "Yosha! Nice rebound, Itō-Senpai!" As he threw it in for two points.

The game was slaughter, Senshinkan 108 points to Shoei's 45.

Their third game was similar, 97-67, Itō had been on fire in that game, blocking a lot of shots.

Their fourth game was against Hikaru Gakuen, the difference had been apparent when the team had lost, 123-29.

Their fifth game, which was played on the same day, was against Tibanori Kōkō, which was pretty good, they had gone into over time, but Tibanori didn't have good reserves so they won, 100-76.

Before their sixth game, the team had opted to check out the battle for block A, which Itō believed will give them an insight of the teams that they might compete against.

"The winner for the Seihō Vs. Shūtoku will probably go to Shūtoku as they have a Miracle.", Itō was saying, Kuroko had a secret smile, "I wonder," He muttered, thinking back to the Seirin Vs. Kaijō game he saw a few weeks ago, "maybe, just maybe."

When they arrived, Kise and his captain, Kasamatsu had been there and he had invited them to sit with them, Saito and Kise had hit it off the moment they talked, and are currently on a mission to annoy everyone, especially their captains, Ogiwara had sat the farthest, not wanting to interact with the blonde.

It was a surprise to the team when Seihō had lost, at least to most of them, "you knew, didn't you?", Sora accused Kuroko, Tetsuya have him a innocent look, "I suspected." He corrected his friend. "Tch," Riku clicked his tongue in annoyance.

During the break, Ogiwara had dragged Kuroko to meet his "Second Best-est friend in the world," which they had met in the restrooms.

Takao Kazunari was pretty chill and his personality fitted Ogiwara perfectly, "Kazu-Chan!!"

"Shige-Chan!" Yep, definitely perfectly.

"Kazu-Chan, I want you to meet Tet-Chan!"

Takao turned towards the blunette, "nice to meet you, my name's—,"

"—Takao Kazunari-kun, _desho*?_ "

Takao blinked, "how did you know?" Kuroko smiled softly, "we played against each other in middle school, you had a lot of potential."

Takao grinned, this was one miracle he likes, "right! Nice to meet you, Tet-Chan!"

(- A -)/

As it turned out, Seirin had surprisingly won the Block A tournament, Senshinkan had also won their game that day and the Block D game will be in a week.

Ogiwara has decided to go ahead and eat with Takao while Kuroko claimed that he will go to Maji Burger, the team has decided to split up after that.

Midorima had just finish the phone call from Aomine when his phone vibrated to show that he got a text,

 **To: Midorima-kun**

 **From: Kuroko**

 ** _My Condolences_**

A loud "DAMN YOU KUROKO!", could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

(- A -)/

 _'You've got to be kidding me',_ Ogiwara thought as he sat next to Takao, poor Kasamatsu, having to sit in the tension.

Kuroko had wanted to go to Maji to grab a vanilla milkshake so Ogiwara followed Takao and Midorima to a restaurant to eat.

Ogiwara decided to ignore the disturbing silence of the other table and focus on ordering food.

The dinner was uneventful if one doesn't count that once when Takao flipped his Okonomiyaki onto Midorima's head, _on purpose._

Of course, Kagami has recognized him the moment he stepped into the restaurant, he just ignored him.

He had heard Midorima talking to the red head about the rest of the miracles in Tokyo however, "aside from me, there are two more miracles in Tokyo, Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya, you'll most likely face them in the league, Aomine's style is like yours, and Kuroko's is... different, you'll see what I mean when you meet him."

Ogiwara has interrupted then, "Oi, Midorima! I heard that Tet-Chan sent you his 'condolences'." He yelled from his table, Takao tried to contain his laughter, _tried to,_ let's just say that he got bruises the next day.

(- A -)/

It was the week before the games of the first game of the official Inter-High tournament, but no one's focused on that right now.

"Remind me why we're at the public library again," Kagami yawned. Riko twitched, "Bakagami! This is all your fault, if it wasn't because you are failing, we could've been practicing!" She scowled.

The split browed teen gulped and followed her towards the entrance, the rest of the team following along.

"Hey," Koganei suddenly said, pointing at a direction, "isn't that Kaijō's Kise?" He asked, the rest turned, and sure enough, the blonde was walking into the library, next to a tall, navy haired male, who yawned.

 ** _Change of POV_**

" _Aho_ minechi! We're late now, Kurokocchi is probably already there, waiting for us!" Kise wailed at the male next to him, Aomine shrugged, "it's fine, Tetsu's got patience, he can wait."

"So rude and impolite~suu!"

"Oiiiiiiii!!!" A loud voice called, they turned around to see a black haired guy pulling a rickshaw on a bike, a familiar mop of green hair greeted them.

Kise blinked, "Midorimachi?! I thought you weren't coming," Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose, "Takao said his friend is helping him study," Takao grinned, "yep! Shige-Chan also needs help so he convinced Tet-Chan to help me study too!"

Aomine yawned, "who cares," he drawled, "I'm wondering how Murasakibara will survive this without a study session."

They entered the library.

 ** _Desho? means right? At least I think it is._**

 ** _Reviews are welcomed!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the library, Aomine walked up to the table where he spotted Kuroko, "yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko inclined his head, "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun" he greeted.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIII!" Kise squealed as he tackled the blunette,

"K-Kise-kun, I can't breathe," Kuroko managed to choke out before he started to see a light...

"Oi! Hey get off him, Kise you bastard!" Aomine snarled as he threw Kise off. "Thank you Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed.

"By the way, Tetsu, why didn't you get a study room?"

"All the study rooms are taken."

"So? You could've easily just..." Aomine trailed off when he saw the look on Kuroko's face.

"That's not good, Aomine-kun," He deadpanned. "Urghhhhhhhh, whatever." Aomine groaned, "this have better not take too long."

"That is highly likely, after all, you two have some of the deadest brains I have ever seen." Kuroko commented blankly.

"Tch, Screw you, Tetsu" Aomine tsked, both of the blunettes having decided to ignore the loud, "SO MEAN KUROKOCCHI!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Midorima, who had been quiet until now, hissed, noticing the glares they are receiving from the librarian.

"Besides," Kuroko continued, "you guys are not the only idiots I have to tutor." He said, gesturing to the group behind him.

Itō and Watanabe has both scored above average on their review tests, with Itō getting 86 out of the school's 764 students and Watanabe scoring 74.

Kuroko, being related to Akashi, scored first, while Ogiwara scored 761.

His other teammates weren't any better, Sora scored 756 while Riku proudly declared his slightly better, 754. Saito, who had also struggled in his freshman year, scored 732, Takahashi got a 652, he had horrible English grades and the rest were below average at around 40 percent. Suzuki, being American, got a above average English grade of 89 percent, but horrible grades for Japanese subjects like the Japanese subject and social studies, not to mention that he can barely read the textbooks as he was only in Japan for half a year before school started, he scored 698.

He had a lot to work on.

"Asahi?!" A loud voice exclaimed in a loud tone, a quieter, "Shut up, Bakagami!" quickly followed.

Kagami Taiga, who had just arrived with the rest of Seirin, pointed at Suzuki with a shocked face, "oh? Taiga!" Suzuki gave him a grin.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Kagami asked in english.

" _You and Tatsuya left and my parents got a new job here in Japan!"_ Suzuki replied, his grin still on his face.

"Oi, Kagami, who is this guy?" The black haired man with glasses asked.

Kagami turned towards him, "Suzuki Asahi, he was in America with me, a friend I met while playing street ball."

Suzuki have a small wave, "nice to meet you, I'm Suzuki Asahi," he bowed, "uh, yeah, I'm Hyuuga Junpei," the guy replied, before gesturing to the group behind him, "and, what is going on here?"

"Oh that!" Of possible, Suzuki's grin stretched even wider, "Taiga, this is my team! The regulars, Saito-senpai, Itō-senpai, Watanabe-senpai, Kuroko, and Ogiwara! And the freshmen Satō twins and Takahashi!"

Kuroko bowed, "nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya," Ogiwara gave a snort, _'You watch their games, idiot'_ "Ogiwara, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

The twins gave each other a mischievous glance, "nice to meet you-" one of them piped, "-I'm Satō Sora," the other continued, "and I'm Satō Riku!" The first finished.

Takahashi have them both a punch, "no! _You're_ Sora, and _you're_ Riku!" He corrected them, "I'm Takahashi Haruto," he gave Seirin a nod of acknowledgment.

The three remaining members looked at the young team in front of them, "uh..." Saito started, "we met before, but I'm Saito Touma, this is Watanabe Ryusei, and Itō Yuuta." Watanabe gave them a awkward smile while Itō grunted a greeting.

The only girl nodded, "nice to meet you again."

"Huh?" Kagami asked, "do you guys know them?"

Izuki nodded, "they were part of Senshinkan's team last year,we'll be facing them during the final league."

"Really?" Kagami raises an eyebrow, "you're also on this team, Asahi?" The teen grinned, "Yeah, but I'm only a benchwarmer, I was never as good as you and Tatsuya."

Kagami nodded, "by the way, did you dye your hair?"

Suzuki's grin widened, "glad you noticed, this was a trend," he ran a hand through his white locks, "it fits well with my blue eyes, apparently, Juhan called me a lady killer."

"Uhh... sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have to get going, _Bakagami,_ here," Hyuuga stayed, gesturing to the red head, "is failing his classes, so we're tutoring him," he grabbed the red head by the arm and dragged him off.

Kise suddenly stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, forgetting that he was in the library, "LET'S PLAY A GAME SOON, KAGAMICCHI, I'LL DEFINITELY WIN!"

"HAH! YEAH RI— Ow! Hyuuga-senpai!"

Afterwards, Kuroko had given up on trying to teach English to the Satō twins and Takahashi, letting Itō-senpai take over so he could teach Suzuki Japanese history.

Due to Kise's whining, however, the head librarian eventually went up to them and requested they leave the Library.

Aomine grumbled something intelligible while Midorima sent Kise flying with a punch.

"Wha—? OW MIDORIMACCHI!" The blonde yelled, shocked that he was just harmed by the taller teen.

The group walked along as they tried to study and recite parts of Shakespeare while walking down the street.

They heard the bouncing of basketballs as they passed a street court, as expected, the first one to make a beeline towards it was Aomine, closely followed by Kise and everyone else just went along, in the end, no one learned anything, let's just hope nothing bad will happen.


End file.
